Castlevania
Castlevania (in Japan unter dem Namen Akumajō Dracula (悪魔城ドラキュラ, Akumajō Dorakyura) bekannt) ist das erste Spiel der Reihe gleichen Namens. Es erzählt die Geschichte des Vampirjägers Simon Belmont, der von seinem Vater eine heilige Peitsche, namens Vampire Killer erhalten hat. Wegen einer alten blutigen Fehde zwischen Simons Vorfahren und dem Vampir Graf Dracula, ist es Simons Aufgabe, das Schloss des Grafen zu betreten und ihn zu töten. Castlevania erschien zuerst im September 1986 für das japanische Family Computer Disk System (kurz Famicom Disk System bzw. FDS). Mai 1987 kam die Umsetzung für das amerikanische Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), 1988 für die PAL-Version des NES in Europa. 1993 erschien es schließlich erneut in Japan für den Family Computer (Famicom). Geschichte 1691, Transsylvanien genoss ein Jahrhundert des Friedens, dank dem legendären Helden Christopher Belmont, der hundert Jahre zuvor den Grafen mit der heiligen Peitsche Vampire Killer vernichtete. Die Menschen Transsylvaniens genossen ihren Frieden mit einer Osterfeier, zu Ehren von Christus Wiederauferstehung, doch alle hundert Jahre, ist die Kraft Christi geschwächt und die Herzen der Menschen verfinstern sich. Während dieser Zeit, versuchen sie den dunklen Grafen wiederzubeleben, damit der Chaos und Unheil in der Welt verbreiten kann. Während einen großen Karnevals bei der Osterfeier, feierten finstere Menschen eine schwarze Messe, um den Grafen wiederzubeleben. Die Menschen hatten Erfolg und ihr Meister erwachte wieder. Als er wieder auferstand, erschien auch sein Schloss, das hundert Jahre zuvor zerstört wurde, mitsamt seiner dunklen Gefolgschaft wieder. Simon Belmont, der Nachfare Christopher Belmonts, wusste dass es seine Aufgabe, als Nachfahre des Belmont-Clans und Besitzer der heiligen Peitsche, war, wieder Frieden und Stabilität zurück nach Transylvanien zu bringen und den Grafen erneut zu zerstören. Es hieß, der Graf würde mit jeder Wiederauferstehung stärker werden, als zuvor, doch Simon stellte sich dennoch seinem Schiksal. Er nahm die Peitsche seiner Vorfahren und machte sich alleine auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Er erwies sich als mächtiger Vampirjäger, der allen Gefahren und Monsters des Schlosses trotzte und schlussendlich den Grafen selbst vernichtete! Simon befreite die Welt zwar erneut vorm Grafen, doch wurde er dabei schrecklich verwundet und verflucht! Charaktere Helden * Simon Belmont (シモン・ベルモンド Shimon Berumondo) — Simon Belmont ist ein 22jähriger Vampirjäger und Nachfahre von Christopher Belmont, dem legendären Helden, der den Grafen 1591 tötete. Als der Graf aufgrund einer schwarzen Messe zurückkehrte, nahm sich Simon die mysteriöse Peitsche, namens Vampire Killer von seinem Vater und machte sich auf den Weg den dunklen Grafen zu vernichten. Feinde * Dracula (ドラキュラ Dorakyura) — Der Prinz der Dunkelheit. Das letzte mal, als er zurück in die Welt der Lebenden gebracht wurde, war sie komplett in Dunkelheit gehült, doch seine Ambitionen wurden zerstört, als sich Christopher Belmont aufmachte, ihn zu vernichten. Frieden kehrte für hundert Jahre, doch als genau ein Jahrhundert verstrichen war und die Macht Christis schwächte, die Menschen der Herzen dunkel wurden, beteten sie für die Wiederauferstehung des Grafen. Er ist im höchsten Turm des Schlosses und wartet darauf erneut einem Belmont gegenüber zu stehen. Musik Der Soundtrack zum ersten Castlevania wurde von Kinuyo Yamashita komponiert, welcher auch ihr einziger Soundtrack zur Reihe ist. Castlevania war sowohl ihr erstes Projekt bei Konami, als auch ihre erste Komponiererfahrung überhaupt. Es zählt auch zu ihren Lieblingsarbeiten. In den Credits stand sie als "James Banana", eine Parodie auf James Bernard, dem Komponisten des 1958er Films Dracula. Die Musik wurde mehrere Male kommerziell aufgelegt und ist u.a. auf CDs wie Akumajō Dracula Best Vol. 1 (1990), Castlevania 20th Anniversary Deluxe Music Collection (2006), und Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX (2010) enthalten. Manche der Stücke sind neu arrangiert auf CDs wie Dracula Battle Perfect Selection Vol. 1 (1991) und Dracula New Classic (1992) vertreten. Bekannte Stücke des Soundtracks sind z.B. Vampire Killer, welches immer wieder in der Serie auftaucht und Wicked Child. Viele Stücke des Soundtracks wurden als Remixe in späteren Titeln wiederverwendet. Kino Referenzen Castlevania ist bekannt dafür seine Inspiration aus verschiedenen Horrofilmen der ersten Hälfte des 20ten Jahrhunderts zu beziehen. Feinde und Bosse wurden manchmal direkt diesen Filmen entliehen, während andere auf Horrorfilmikonen wie Mumien und Geistern basieren. Die Horroratmospähre wird dadurch unterstützt, dass der Startbildschirm wie eine Filmrolle aussieht und durch die Fake-Credits am Ende. Einer der Filme, die den Charakter Dracula inspirierten, war Horror of Dracula (1958). Sowohl der Name des Regieseurs Terence Fisher, als auch des Schauspielers Christopher Lee werden im Spiel parodiert. Der original Dracula Film (1931) mit Bela Lugosi war ebenfalls eine Inspiration, da sowohl der Film als auch Castlevania in Transylvanien spielen, während der 1958er Film in Klausenberg spielt. Bela Lugosi wird ebenfalls in den Credits erwähnt, jedoch nur als Darsteller des Grim Reaper statt Dracula. Eine weitere wichtige Referenz ist die Präsenz des Monsters vom 1931er Horrorfilm Frankenstein mit Boris Karloff. Glenn Strange (der das Monster spielte) wird ebenfalls in den Fake Credits genannt, aber, wie auch Bela Lugosi, nicht für seine bekannteste Rolle und wird stattdessen als Fish Man genannt. Das Monster taucht zusammen mit Igor auf, der als Lon Chaney genannt wird, während sein Sohn als Die Mumie genannt wird. Der Charakter der Medusa stammt aus der griechischen Mythologie, zu der es auch einen Film gibt und zwar The Gorgon (1964). Jedoch, der Gorgon der auftaucht ist nicht Medusa, sondern ihre Schwester Megaera. Das japanische Castlevania choose-your-own-adventure book The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle betreibt die cinematische Inspiration noch weiter und behauptet, dass die Ereignisse des Spiels, einem Film entstammen, den ein Nachfahre von Simon Belmont während der 1950er drehte. Die in den Fake Credits genannten Akteure, wie z.B. Christopher Bee, spielen ebenfalls eine Rolle. Credits Das Team und der Cast in den Endcretis sind Parodien von verschiedenen Personen, für ihre Beteiligung an Horror- und Monsterfilmen. ;Staff * Director: Trans Fishers: Terence Fisher, Der Regieseur des 1958er Films Dracula * Screenplay: Vram Stoker: Bram Stoker, Der Autor des 1897er Romans Dracula * Music: James Banana: James Bernard, der Komponist des 1958er Films Dracula ;Cast'' in der Reihenfolge der Endcredits'' * Christopher Bee as Count Dracula: Christopher Lee, spielte Dracula in vielen verschiedenen Filmen. * Love Chaney JR as Mummy Man: Lon Chaney, Jr., der Kharis the mummy in der The Mummy Franchise spielte. * Barber Sherry as Medusa: Barbara Shelley, die im Film The Gorgon mitspielte. * Belo Lugosi as Death: Béla Lugosi, welcher den Grafen im 1931er Film Dracula * Boris Karloffice as Frankenstein: Boris Karloff, welcher Frankenstein's Monster im 1931er Film Frankenstein * Mix Schrecks as Vampire Bat: Max Schreck, welcher Count Orlok im 1922er Film Nosferatu spielte. * Love Chaney as Hunch Back: Lon Chaney, spielte Quasimodo im 1923er Film The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Green Stranger as Fish Man: Glenn Strange, spielte Frankenstein's Monster im 1944er Film House of Frankenstein * Cafebar Read as Armor: Oliver Reed * Andre Moral as Skeleton: André Morell * John Candies as Zombie: John Carradine, spielte den Grafen im 1944er Film House of Frankenstein und im 1945er Film House of Dracula * The player (You) as Simon Belmondo Spielmechanik Castlevania besteht aus sechs linearen Levels, mit einem Boss am Ende jedes Levels. Die Levels repräsentieren Areale von Draculas Schloss und die Feinde sind gewöhnlicherweise der Horrorliteratur entliehen. Castlevania ist ein Action Jump'n'Run, welches Präzision und Timing voraussetzt. Während des Spiels verursachen Löcher und andere Fallen den sofortigen Tod. Viele Gegner schleudern Simon zurück, sobald sie ihn treffen, und es kann dadurch passieren, dass er in ein Loch fällt. In späteren Leveln verursachen die Feinde auch größeren Schaden, sodass Simon teilweise nur vier Treffer benötigt, um zu sterben. Simons primäre Waffe ist seine Peitsche – Vampire Killer. Vampire Killer kann verbesert zu Boost Attack, in der Stärke und Länge. Upgrades und items findet man indem man die Kerzen ausschlägt, oder Gegner tötet. Neben der Peitsche hat Simon noch verschiedene Zweitwaffen. Den Kreuz-Bumerang, der bis zum Ende des Screens fliegt, ehe er zurückkehrt, die Axt, die bogenförmig nach oben fliegt, das Weihwasser, das Gegner kurzzeitig betäubt und ihnen schadet, sowie die Messer, die gergingen Schaden anrichten und lediglich nach vorne fliegen. Die letzte Zweitwaffe is die Stopuhr, die die Gegner für einen kurze Zeit einfriert. Jede dieser Zweitwaffen kostet Herzen, die jedoch in den Kerzen wieder aufgefüllt werden können. Simon kann jeweils immer nur eine Zweitwaffe bei sich führen. Spieler werden für das Töten von Gegnern und das beenden eines Levels mit Punkten belohnt. Die Menge an Punkten am Levelende, hängt davon ab, wie schnell man den Level beendet. Hat man genug Punkte gesammelt, erhält man ein Extra-Leben. Nachdem man das Spiel geschafft hat, kann man zum ersten Level zurückkehren, jedoch ist man dieses mal im Hard-Mode, mit stärkeren Gegnern. Stage Gallery Image:NES Stage 1.JPG Image:NES Stage 2.JPG Image:NES Stage 3.JPG Image:NES Stage 4.JPG Image:NES Stage 5.JPG Image:NES Stage 6.JPG Regionale Unterschiede und Re-releases Für weitere Informationen, siehe Castlevania (Home Computer), Vs. Castlevania, PlayChoice-10 und Castlevania (Handy). Es existieren zwei verschiedene Versionen von Castlevania, die sich beide etwas von den europäischen und amerikanischen Versionen unterscheiden. Das Original Akumajo Dracula für das FDS hat eine Namenseingabe, die es Spielern erlaubt, ihr Spiel zu speichern. Desweiteren hat es einen zusätzlichen Musik Track, der auch bei der Namenseingabe in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance gehört werden kann. Die Punkte, an denen die Kerzen plaziert sind, sind auch andere und es wird so möglich, schon früher im Spiel an Peitschenupgrades zu kommen, was diese Version einfacher, als die anderen macht. 1993 veröffentliche Konami Castlevania für das Famicon. In dieser Version ist es möglich zwischen einem normalen und einem leichten Schwierigkeitsgrad zu wählen. Seit dem ersten Release wurde Castlevania für viele andere Systeme umgesetzt, mit einigen bemerkenswerten Unterschieden. 2004 erschien Castlevania für den Game Boy Advance als Teil der Classic NES Series. Die Endcredits wurden entfernt und eine Speicherfunktion hinzugefügt. 2007 wurde es für Wiis Virtual Console veröffentlicht. Upstart Games portierte Castlevania 2002 auf Handys und upgradete es 2004 mit verbesserter Grafik. Eine noch bessere Version kam ebenfalls 2004 heraus, jedoch lediglich in Japan. 2002 erschien Konami Collector's Series: Castlevania & Contra für den PC, es ist eine Sammlung von fünf Konami NES Hits: Castlevania, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Contra (Probotector in Europa) und Super Contra (Probotector II: Return of the Evil in Europa). Zusätzlich enthielt die CD eine Dance Dance Revolution Demo. Diese Version erschien 2006 und wurde Re-released für den Downloadservice GameTap. Alle Spiele stellen perfekte Emulationen der NES Originale dar; die einzigen Unterschiede sind Textunterschiede in Simon's Quest und eine Quick-Save Funktion. Weitere nennenswerte Re-releases und Portierungen: Vs. Castlevania - Play Choice 10 * Bei Vs. Castlevania sind kleinere Farbunterschiede, in erster Linie, wegen dem Unterschied zwischen einem TV-Gerät und einem Arcade-Monitor. * Vs. Castlevania ist herausfordernder, wegen des erhöhten Schwierigkeitsgrds. Es ist auch möglich direkt den Hard-Mode zu wählen, in welchem Gegner Simon mit wenigen Treffern töten können. * Bis zu 99 Continues sind möglich, durch das einwerfen von Münzen.* Die Playchoice 10 Version hat keinen erhöhten Schwierigkeitsgrad, aber die selben Unterschiede, was die Farben angeht. * Das Spiel enthält einen einfachen Helpscreen. * Der Spieler kann nur eine gewisse Zeit spielen, ehe das Spiel abgebrochen wird. IBM PC Compatible - Commodore 64 * Entwickelt von Unlimited Software. * Grafik und Musik sind schlechter, wegen der damaligen Standards der Systeme. * Komplett andere Soundeffekte. * Man kann ein gespeichertes Spiel fortsetzen. * Das Boss-Theme fehlt. * Projektile der Bosse können mit der Stopuhr ebenfalls eingefroren werden. * Die PC Version hat ein zusätzliches Bild eine Friedhofs im Intro. Commodore Amiga * Entwickelt von Novotrade. * Diese Version hat verbesserte Grafik und Musik. * Komplett andere Soundeffekte. * Man kann ein gespeichertes Spiel fortsetzen. * Das Boss-Theme fehlt. * Manche Musikstücke sind an komplett anderen Levels. Release Details Siehe auch * Castlevania (Kategorie) * Castlevania Charaktere * Castlevania Items * Castlevania Monsterliste Boxart Image:Castlevania-image4.jpg|Nord Amerika Image:Castlevania_Japan.jpg‎|Japan (1986) Image:Castlevania Europe.jpg|Europa }}"> };background-color: };text-align: }; }"| |{{{content| Image:Castlevania Japan 1993.jpg|Japan (1993) Image:Castlevania commodore.jpg|Commodore Image:Castlevania PC.jpg|IBM PC Image:Castlevania Amiga.jpg|Commodore Amiga Image:Castlevania Contra.jpg|Konami Collector's Series: Castlevania and Contra Image:Castlevania_Mini.jpg|Famicom Mini Vol. 29: Akumajou Dracula Image:Castlevania Classic.jpg|Classic NES Serie: Castlevania Image:Castlevania Classic2.jpg|Classic NES 12: Castlevania |} Diverses Verwandte Spiele * Vampire Killer - (Akumajō Dracula in Japan) ist eine alternative Version. * Haunted Castle - (Akumajō Dracula in Japan) ist das erste Castlevania für die Spielhalle. Eine Komplettlösung von Konami sagt, dass es sich um die gleiche Geschichte wie in Castlevania handelt. * Super Castlevania IV - (Akumajō Dracula in Japan) ist das erste von zwei Castlevania Spielen für das Super Nintendo. Während die Geschichte in Nordamerika und Europa so dargestellt wird, als handele es sich um eine Fortsetzung, handelt es sich in Wahrheit um eine veränderte Neuauflage des ersten Castlevanias. * Castlevania Chronicles - (Akumajō Dracula in Japan) ist ein verbessertes Remake von Akumajō Dracula (Sharp X68000). ' ' * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - (Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin in Japan) ist das einzige Sequel zum ersten Castlevania, in welcher Simon Belmont erneut der Protagonist ist. Weitere Bezüge zu Castlevania * Akumajo Dracula Perfect - Ein Guide zu Castlevania. * NES Spieleberater - Enthält Hilfen zu Castlevania. * Akumajo Dracula Best Vol. 1 - Enthält den Original Soundtrack. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik aus Castlevania auf der ersten Disk. Referenzen * Japanese Castlevania Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm * English Castlevania Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm en:Castlevania (video game) es:Castlevania Category:Spiele Kategorie:NES Spiele Kategorie:Plattformer Kategorie:Famicom Disk System Spiele Kategorie:C64 Spiele Kategorie:Amiga Spiele Kategorie:DOS Spiele Kategorie:Windows Spiele Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Spiele Kategorie:Virtual Console Spiele Kategorie:Famicom Spiele Kategorie:Castlevania